Gone
by elizaman
Summary: "How could you just leave me here? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" "It was an on the fly thing Mags." "Well... What am I supposed to do now?" When CM Punk leaves WWE he leaves his best friend Mags Behind too. How will she fair in the wrestling world on her own? *Sequel to Wrong Number*
1. Chapter 1

"HE DID WHAT?!"

"Maggie I don't know he just walked out!"

"He can't walk out Phil can't just walk out!"

"I don't know but you're on in 5 minutes so just figure it out later."

"Okay. Thanks for telling me Nikki,"

How could he just leave? He didn't even talk to me today? Is that why he didn't talk to me? Never mind I need to find the curtain. Wait which way to I go to find the guys? Fuck.

I was practically sprinting to make it to Seth, Roman and Dean in time. When I finally made it I could see the three men talking.

"Maggie where were you?" Seth was the first one to ask.

"I was talking with Nikki. Phil left."

"What do you mean he left?" Roman looke concerned.

"He left! He's done! He quit! But that can't matter right now. We have to do our jobs."

'Are you gonna be okay?" Seth asked .

"Of course she will." Dean chimed in. 'She's a trooper."

I couldn't help but smile at Dean. He was always good to me even in the worst situations. He was also weirdly okay with me dating his Shield mate Roman Reigns. But since we first met we became good friends. Nearly as inseparable as Phil and I. Hell he even became my drinking buddy when we were on the road.

The music for the Shield began to play and soon we were on our way through the crowd. Despite my current relationship with Roman, Dean was always more protective of me during our entrances. I was pretty much stuck to his side at every event. After we got to the ring everything else was a blur. It always has been. Before I knew it we were out of there and backstage again. The guys went to shower and I went to find somewhere private. I needed to call Phil. I needed to know what was going on.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm back! And I decided to try this sequel again only with another idea in mind. Maggie's POV! You'll see if you go back to Wrong Number that I've changed the ending to accommodate this story. I hope you guys are happy to see me again because I'm happy to see you. I'm finally in a good place again. To live and to write. So I hope I'll see you all again very soon :)

-Lily


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long to find a room that I could talk privately to Phil in. I quickly found some old storage room and pulled out my phone. I went to my most recent calls where his contact was at the top. It was always at the top. When I clicked his name on my screen and brought the phone up to my ear I could hear the dial tones.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

"Hey."

"You left."

"... I know."

"How could you just leave me here? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

"It was an on the fly thing Mags."

"Well... What am I supposed to do now?"

"Do what you've always done. Do you. You've got Seth, Roman and Dean. It'll be like I never left."

"But you did leave."

"And I'm not coming back Mags."

"I kinda saw that coming... It doesn't feel right."

"What?"

"Me staying here while you quit. You got me my job after all."

"You got you your job Maggie."

"What if the authority takes you leaving out on me? You know what they're like."

"They won't. You kiss Stephanie McMahon's ass better than anyone I've ever met."

"So you're just going home?"

"Yup. I'm sitting at the airport right now."

"When am I gonna hear from you again?"

"I don't know Mags. I'm exhausted. You know the feeling."

"I do."

"I don't know. I just have to focus on me."

"So you're just ditching me?"

"I never said that."

"Well that's what it feels like."

"I know... Maggie?"

"Yeah?"

"You're still my best friend. Fuck, you're like my little sister. You know I'd do anything for you but I can't keep a friendship with you if I'm in turmoil. I'll always be watching you on TV and stalking you on twitter. I don't want this to end badly and we end up being mad at each other. I just need you to understand Mags."

"I know I'm a stubborn motherfucker."

"Haha well you said it not me."

"I'm gonna miss having you around to eat Taco Bell at 3am with."

"I know. I am too trust me. Are you crying."

"Just tearing up man give me some credit I'm not a complete girl."

"I know I know. I gotta catch this plane so I gotta let you go."

"Okay."

"Goodbye Mags."

"Goodbye Phil."

As soon as the phone clicked I refused to let myself break. This was his decision and I had my own life. I wasn't about to let my whole world revolve around Phil Brooks. Even if it did a little bit.

* * *

><p>AN: I know, this chapter is SO SAD. But I think you guys are really gonna like exploring Mags' life without a wild CM Punk around. I also really enjoyed doing a little shades of Wrong Number with the phone call. Sometimes you gotta do a little throwback man. So I guess until next chapter stay groovy.

~Lily


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you serious?" I said laughing at Dean as I took another sip of my second beer. It's been a month since Phil left and things felt a lot different now. I spent much more of my time with Roman, Dean and Seth outside of ring work and interviews. Dean even let me start traveling with him which was really considerate since I used to travel with Phil to events.

"I totally am like it was some serious shit man. Hey, have you heard from Phil?" It wasn't something I really liked talking about but people kept asking me about it. Obviously Dean asking me about it is different but in so many interviews and meeting fans I've been asked that question over and over. It's become annoying.

"Nope." I said popping the P. "You'd think being my friend for so many years you'd at least text me and let me know you're okay. You know?"

I feel you Mags". He gave me a sympathetic smile. He seemed to always understand what I was going through. Even when not even Roman understood what I was going through.

"You know what else is annoying me? Roman."

"What did Fabio do now?"

"That's the thing. I have no idea. He's been so distant for the last like month. We don't spend near as much time together as we did before and I'd say it was just getting over the honeymoon phase or something but get this, we haven't slept together since he started acting weird."

"Ew! Maggie I do not need to know about your sex life!" I couldn't help laughing at Dean. He could act as manly and tough as he wanted in the ring and in interviews but he was always a bit of a teenage boy.

"That's the problem man, there is no sex life to talk about. What I was gonna ask you though is since you're with him a lot if he's told you anything?"

"I wish. He and Seth have been all buddy buddy lately. Why do you I let you start riding with me?"

"They kicked you out of the car?"

"Yeah."

"What dicks."

"Maybe they're fucking each other." I burst out into a fit of giggles as I went to get my third beer  
>Only you would come up with that one Dean." I said shaking my head as I returned back to the hotel bed.<p>

"You know, you could just spice things up and get him in the mood."

"I thought you didn't wanna know about my sex life."

"I don't, but if you don't get any action I'm never gonna hear the end of it from you."

"And how do you suggest I 'spice things up'"

"I don't know. I'll tell you when I get a girlfriend."

* * *

><p>"Oh my god it's been forever since we really got to shop!" Nikki said wrapping her arm around my shoulders<p>

"I know right? It's been too long."

"So what are you thinking for shopping? Shoes, tops, skirts?"

"Lingerie?" I could see her raise her eyebrows at me. Giving me the look that would always make me fess up whatever was on my mind.

"Okay I'll tell you but you have to promise you won't tell anyone. Not even Brie."

"I promise. Now fess up girl!"

"Okay, so Roman has been really distant lately so Dean said maybe I should try and spice things up a bit. I figured lingerie would do the trick."

"Wait, you talked to Dean about this?"

"Yeah, you know he has to spend more time with Roman than I do. I thought maybe he'd know what's up."

"I just didn't expect you and Dean to become such good friends. You'd be cute together you know."

"Oh my god shut up Nikki!"

"Okay, what about this one?" I said holding a skimpy red bra.

"No. You need something classy yet sexy... Like this!" She said holding up a black lacy bra and panties. I immediately started shaking my head.

"Nikki, there is no way I can pull that off."

"Just go try it on." And then I was pushed into the change room. Once I got it on I had to admit I felt good. Sexy.

"Okay I gotta see this so stop hiding Maggie." I opened the door and never before had I seen someone's jaw drop the way Nikki's did

"He is so gonna bang you in that! You have to buy it! You look so sexy!" She squealed

"Okay, I'll buy it you win."

* * *

><p>AN: I apologize for the delay between this chapter and the last. I've been super busy and my internet has been super shitty as of late. Despite all of that though I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you guys think of this in the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

One woman should not have to put this much planning into having se with her boyfriend. Between the hot bath I had ready for Roman and I when he got back from interview, to the skimpy lingerie to everything else. This better all be worth it.

I got nervous as soon as I heard the door shut and Roman enter the house.

"Maggie I'm home!"

"I'm upstairs!" I called from the bathroom. I made some quick last minit adjustments to my bra before he was standing in the doorway.

"What's this?" He asked walking into the bathroom.

"Surprise! I figured you'd be tired after all the work today so I decided to warm up a bath."

"And where do the bra and underwear come in?"

"Well..." I bit my lip. I have no idea if it was seductive or not but I knew I was giving him the doe eyes. He told me they made me look innocent.

"Mags, I love you for this, I do but Vince wants me to go train some newbies tomorrow so I gotta hit the hay." I nodded. I understood where he was coming from even if it wasn't what I wanted to hear.

"Don't worry I get it. Go get some sleep babe. I'm going to enjoy this bath."

"That's fine by me. I will be getting a rain check on that bra and panties though." He said with a wink before leaving the room. Somthing felt off but I decided to ignore it as I got in the tub.

* * *

><p>AN: I deeply apologize for this being a shorter chapter. I've been on the phone with universities all freaking day. I have to decide my future and all that. Can I just get paid to write wrestling fanfiction though? That would be awesome.


	5. Chapter 5

"We're probably gonna be out until the morning so don't wait up on me." Roman said while putting his coat on. It was guys night for him and Seth. A time honored tradition since the shield formed.

"Oh honey, I love you but I love the bed a lot more." I said. I couldn't help smiling when he laughed. I always loved his laugh.

"Alright baby girl come here before I go." Roman quickly enveloped me in a hug before kissing the top of my head.

"You have a good night!" He hollered before shutting the front door.

"Oh Ben, Jerry and I are gonna have a hell of a time." I chuckled as I walked over to the freezer. Nikki and John were out on a date so calling Nikki to hang was out of the question. I didn't honestly love any of the other divas enough to share my ice cream with them so I didn't even bother calling.

I wonder how Phil's been?

I decided to call him. Maybe we could spend the night catching up. I was glad he was trying to get better with his health but I had to admit, I missed him. I scrolled down to his contact and pressed the call button. I could hear the phone start ringing and I braced myself to hear his voice.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

"Hi this is Phil, leave a message." The oh so familiar voicemail I'd heard so many times before. I sometimes wonder if he thinks about me. Or watches RAW to see how things are. Maybe he just stopped caring all together. I never could seem to read him.

After hanging up the phone I was taking back the contact screen where I saw Dean's name. He never was into the guys nights. Apparently going to bars wasn't his thing. He never really told me why. I decided to call him up. Dean isn't someone who would be busy on a Friday night.

"We'll look who it is." I heard him say after the first ring on the telephone.

"I'm lonely."

"And what am I supposed to do about that?"

"Well Ben and Jerry don't have me satisfied tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to come over and have some drinks or something."

"Don't you have a boyfriend to be sexing up?" I couldn't control rolling my eyes at him.

"It's guys night. He and Seth are bar hopping."

"Um... Maggie."

"What? When am I gonna get my answer man?"

"Seth's in Denver right now."

"What?"

"Yeah he was texting me like five minutes ago in between interviews."

"Dean if you're fucking with me right now I-"

"I'm not fucking with you Maggie. I'd never lie to you like that." I felt my heart sink in my chest and my stomach begin to turn. Where was he? Why did he feel the need to lie to me? I couldn't even speak.

"Maggie?"

"Oh God..." It barely came out a whisper.

"Mags? What?"

"Oh god!" I couldn't help breaking down. Before I could count to 10 I was sobbing. I was a mess and Dean was on the other end of the phone trying to figure out what was going on. I couldn't even begin to tell him."

"Maggie, I'm gonna be there in 10 minutes. Don't do anything stupid." That was all I heard before the phone went silent.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm baaaack! I didn't mean to leave so suddenly but I've been in the hospital for the last little while so I haven't had any access to my usual writing tools. But now that I am finally back I have a bunch of chapters planned out in my head and ready to be written! And a cliffhanger! Aren't I just getting interesting?


	6. Chapter 6

When Dean came bursting through the front door I had never seen someone with a more distressed look on their face in my life. In all the years I had known him Dean wasn't the one to get panicked. So why was he now?

"Maggie!" he said one he saw me curled up in the lazy boy chair. I was a mess and I knew it.

"Maggie, what the hell is going on?" I shook my head. I couldn't tell him. I didn't want to admit it to myself.

"Damn it Maggie." he sighed and ran his hands through his hair before gripping me by the shoulders.

"Maggie, I'm worried. Just say... Something."

"He's cheating on me." I didn't mean to say it out loud but it was the only thing I was thinking at the moment. Like my brain was playing those four exact words over and over again inside my skull as I finally put the pieces together.

"Wait what? How?" I decided to let it all out since I'd already started

"It makes sense. His late nights training the rookies, not wanting to have sex, this fake guy's night with Seth. What else could it be Dean? I'm not an idiot... At least I didn't think I was."

"Oh Maggie." Soon I felt myself enveloped in one of his bear hugs as I started crying again.

"I thought he was different." I said in between sobs

"Shh I know. Listen, I know you. You'll walk out of this. Probably tomorrow morning because you're you. And when you do the backseat of my car is always available for you to sleep in.

"Thanks. I just- I just feel like everything is a mess. Phil left and he won't return my calls. I mean it's been months. Now my boyfriend is cheating on me. Probably with some blonde with boobs. He always liked blondes."

"I know. Just take this one step at a time. The first step being confronting Roman on this. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so sorry I left you guys hanging this long but I HAD to. I was having too much fun watching you all squirm mwahahahaha. Still, I'm very excited for these next few chapters. I've got them all planned out in my head and they're looking pretty good! At least they are in my head.


	7. Chapter 7

Days continued to go by. Even though I was depressed of course the world was going to keep turning. I was staying with John and Nikki at the moment. They were nice enough to offer me one of their spare rooms after I failed to find my own place. Dean loaned me his sofa for awhile but it just didn't feel right. It`s been three months exactly and I still remember that morning clear as day. I feel like I`ll never forget it. I'd been cheated on before but this time it was different... I thought _**he **_was different.

_"Maggie..." He said trying to take a step closer to me_

_"Roman, I want the truth. I'm a tough girl I think we both know that by now."_

_"You're right." He stopped looking at me. His eyes wandered to the floor. I couldn't figure it out until I realized I was crying. Of course I was crying._

_I couldn't say anything else. I didn't want to say anything else. I just picked up my bag and left. That was it, I was done. _

"MAGS!" John, snapping me out of my flashback. Before I could even open my mouth he said something to me.

"Alright, come on."

'Where are we going?"

"To talk."

* * *

><p>"What is this all about?" I finally asked when we had parked in a spot in the McDonald's parking lot, food in hand.<p>

"Well.."

"Nikki asked you to talk to me didn't she? There are probably camera for the show somewhere." I started looking around the car looking for mini cameras to put me on television.

"There are no cameras I promise. I wanted to talk to you about Roman.'

"It's been three months John, there's nothing to talk about." I said shaking my head and taking a bite out of my burger.

"And Phil." I stopped mid chew. I'd heard from him. It was one text that I never wanted to read. He wanted to start a new chapter in his life and he didn't want me to be a part of it. I had bad memories. I was baggage."

"Do I have your attention now?" he said. I put down my burger and looked at him.

"Make your case."

"I just noticed that since you started staying with us you barely leave the house on your days off, you do what you have to with work, you don't seem happy Maggie. I consider you one of my closest friends. Hell you're Nikki's best friend and when I first met you there was this light in your eyes, this aprk of passion and excitment. You were happy and excited and then you and Roman got togteher and you looked even happier. Now that's all gone and Maggie it has been three months and I wouldn't be your friend if I didn't worry about you. I just think... Phil wouldn't wanna see you like this. He would punch whoever he had to to make you smile."

"Do you really think he would care?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what John? I'm just gonna throw it all on the table because at this point, what do I have to lose? Two months ago Phil texted me. Do you know what it said? It said 'Maggie I want you to stop trying to reach out to me. I've started a new chapter in my life and you're not a part of it'. That's it John! There were two people in my life who I counted on and they both turned their backs on me. Plus, I singlehandly destroyed The Shield when I called it off with Roman! I haven't worked in two months John! Instead I turned into... Oh."

"What?" I could tell he was confused but it was all just making sense now.

"I turned into my dad." I had to set my food down. I felt like I was going to puke.

"Maggie?"

"When my mom cheated on my dad I promised myself I would never do what he did. I wouldn't let my life turn to shit and become a bum and look what happened. I let this happen to me."

"Maggie, you're not the girl who's gonna sit around and cry about it so I gotta ask you something."

"What?"

"Where are you gonna go from here?"

"I don't know..."

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter is so long and I love it! Gah I really hope you all enjoy the turn this story is gonna take. As always be sure to leave reviews and shit!


	8. Chapter 8

"I still can't believe I literally turned into my dad." I said while pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Hey, it doesn't make you a bad person Maggie." Brie said rubbing my back.

"Yeah." Nikki chimed in. I'd gone to Brie and Nikki for help. I felt like I didn't even know what I was doing with my life anymore. Well, except for turn into my dad which was the opposite of what I wanted.

"I just don't know what to do about it. I feel so stuck guys. I feel trapped and I hate it."

"We've got your back girl. I'm going to grab the ice cream." Nikki said getting up and leaving the room. \

"It's really that bad huh?" Brie said and I nodded.

'I mean, I don't know what to tell you Maggie. This just really sucks."

"Yeah, I just wish I was a completley diffrent person right now."

"What was that?" Nikki said as she walked back into the room with three bowls of chocolate ice cream and spoons.

"Mags was just telling me how she wishes she was a diffrent person righ tnow." Nikki suddly got a look on her face like she had an idea.

Dear god

"Lets give her a makeover! Trust me Mags, a new pair of shoes can make you feel like a whole new person." Nikki looked like she was about to burst with joy. She loved shopping almost more than she loved John and that said a lot.

"Nikki I don't think shopping her feelings away will help her." Meanwhile I had already eaton half of my bowl of ice cream while watching the banter. I honestly could do without the makeover but something to take my mind off of everything couldn't hurt could it?

"I'm down." I said. Brie gave me a look like I had lost my mind.

"See! She deserves a day off!" Nikki said

"But, Brie has to come with us. I personally do not trust Nikki alone with me." Brie nodded and Nikki squealed with excitment.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>AN: So Mags is getting a makeover! How do you guys think this will turn out? Let me know!


	9. Chapter 9

Getting a makeover was the opposite if fun. Nikki wanted to start out with my hair. To cut, to dye, she didn't know what she wanted to do.

"I think you've forgotton that it's Mags hair." Brie told her.

"I know it's her hair but I wanna get some good ideas so she can pick her favorite." she said. Nikki always considered herself the stylish twin and she was very stylish. Just not my style.

"I think we should bleach it."

"No." Brie and I said in unison. There was no way in hell I was bleaching my hair. I was getting bored of sitting in Nikki's living room flipping through magazines. All these women looked so snobby and half the hairstyles they had didn't even suit them. Why would anyone want snooty people hair? I pulled out my phone and seached on google 'hairstyles for women'. After scrolling and scrolling and scrolling something caught my eye. A picture of a girl taken of her hair. You could see it started dark brown like mine but soon turned into a nice caremal color at the ends.

"Ombre." I said locking my phone and making Nikki and Brie look up from the hairstyle magazines they were reading.

"I want ombre." I said looking at Nikki. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my god Mags that would look so cute on you." Brie said closing her magazine.

"And Hot." Nikki added. I couldn't help but laugh. Nikki always thought looking hot was a priority.

* * *

><p>Next came shopping. The 'fun part' is what Nikki called it. I dind't see much fun in sitting around on my phone while I waited for Nikki and Brie to bring piles upon piles of clothes. i wasn't allowed to do the shopping as soon as I picked out a black tshirt with a cat on it. apparenty I needed to 'get out of my comfprt zone' and 'live a little'. I was slowly becoming more and more thankful that Brie was here because god knows what Nikki would put me in if I was alone with her.<p>

"You have to imagine yourself with the ombre until your hair appointment at fout okay?"

"Yes drill sergeant"

There were dresses. So. Many. Dresses. I looked like a lady in every single one of them. Mags not want.

"Okay can we tone it down with the dresses a bit?" I asked coming out of the changroom in yet another dress.

"Fine. Try this. Brie picked it out." Nikki sighed hanging me two hangers with a shirt and skirt. This girl really wanted to show off my legs. The first hanger had a black longsleeved crop top on it and the other had a high waisted blue skirt on it.

"it's an improovment." I thought to myself "At least it's now only half a dress."

The skirt had an advantage with being high waisted. Sure it was a skirt, but at least nobody was seeing my stomach and I could still eat all the McDonalds I wanted. the crop top actually looked... Cute. Am I alive? What's happening to me? I think this looks cute. A skirt and crop top.

"I'm in shock." I said from inside the change room.

"Why?" Nikki and Brie said at the same time.

"Because, this outfit goes against everything I ever believed in but god damn, I look good."

"Open the door!"

When I finally did both the girls mouths dropped.

"Damn, even I would fuck you." Nikki said.

"Thanks?"

"You're very welcome."

* * *

><p>When we finally got back to Nikki and John's place I was exausted. John complimented me on my new hair and even helped carry in the abundance of shopping bags. Most of them were Nikki's. I played around with my new hair while laying in bed and thinking. even though I physically looked new and I did actually feel better I couldn't shake one thing. Phil. I looked down at the tattoo on my wrist of his signature. I should've got it removed but I didn't have the heart. he was such a big part of my life. I wished her was still here. he would've made this entire day a lot more bearable and he would've told me when I looked like I was wearing a bedsheet. I thought about calling him. Even though he told me to stop trying I couldn't help myself. I <em>had <em>to keep trying. What kind of a best friend was I if I didn't try to reach out to him? I pulled out my phone and scrolled down my recent callers. I remembered when I didn't have to scroll to call him. His number was always at the top. I tapped the screen and the phone started dialing. \

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

"Hello?

* * *

><p>AN: More cliffhangers. I'm evil. I'm so sorry. (But it feels so good)


	10. Chapter 10

I couldn't say anything. I was frozen. Was this a dream? Did I call the wrong number?

"Hello?" I heard again. It was him.

"Hey." My voice cracked. I could already feel the tears sneaking up on me.

"Mags?"

"That's me."

"I told you to stop trying to reach out to me."

"I know. I just..."

"You just what?"

"I just can't do that Phil. I'm your fucking friend! Your best friend! I care about you and I can't stand not talking to you! I don'y care if you don't care because I care. I care a lot because you're important to me and you were all I had." The tears came coming in. I was crying and I couldn't even help it. Everything came out in one big emotinal pile of shit.

"Why?" was all he asked. I could tell he was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why what?"

"Why do you still care? I pushed you away, I lied through my teeth that didn't give a shit about you, I ignored your phone calls and texts. Hell, I didn't even call when Roman cheated on you!"

"You knew about that?"

"I keep up with my WWE dirt."

"Oh..."

"Yeah. So, why do you still care?"

"Why don't you?"

"Because I was trying to do what was best for you."

"You have no idea what's best for me."

"Trust me, I've known you for years, I do."

"Then please, enlighten me. How is you dumping my ass and ignoring me when I really need you best for me?"

"Because ending out friendship like this was the better option."

"The better option for what?"

"Mags..."

"Phil, do not go hiding shit from me. don't keep secrets. You've done enough of that."

"Fine."

"Go one then."

"You were part of why I left the company."

"Me? Why didn't you tell me? I could've fixed whatever it was I was doin-"

"No it's not like that. It wasn't anything you could fix Mags."

"Then what was it?"

"Mags... I love you."

* * *

><p>AN: I keep doing this I know. But I reeaaally like watching you guys squirm. Probably because I'm a horrible person. But throwback! Ah the good old days where they talked on the phone and texted. I missed writing those days so this was really nice. I hope you guys enjoyed the throwback too. So I'll hopefully see you next chapter!


End file.
